Britains Golden Girl
by ravenclawpatronus
Summary: Harry is declared the boy who lived on Halloween, but if this is the case, why does his sister outshine him in everything?


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction but I've had stories running round my head for a long time. Any spelling and grammer problems let me know, I struggle to see so I cannot check everything. This will be a general typical twin fic but with Harry as the wrong bwl.**

When Lord Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow on that Halloween night there was not one Potter child but two. A young boy, identical in almost every way to his father, with bright green eyes sat next to his sister. She was the complete opposite of her twin brother; with dark red her and facial features that resembled her mum in every way and warm brown eyes that were inherited from her father. The young boy was named Harry James Potter and the elder of the two siblings. He was a loud a boisterous child who never failed to receive attention when he wanted it. Jessica Lilly Potter was quiet and considerably smaller than her brother. Both children, however, were doted on no end; whether it was by their parents, or Harry's godfather Sirius, Jessica's Godfather Remus or any other of the numerous visitors that used to visit Godrics Hollow. People couldn't visit any more, though as the Potter's home in Godrics hollow was under fidealus – Peter Pettigrew being their secret keeper. Apart from the Potters and their secret keeper only three other people knew the secret: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. The Potters thought they were safe.

On Halloween night a fourth person was told the secret by the secret keeper. Lord Voldemort now knew the secret.

He walked up to the front door and blasted it open. A loud cry was heard from the inside as a voice yelled, "Lily, it's him! Go! Take the twins and run!" Lord Voldemort smirked to himself. As if anyone could hide from him. He strode through the house and looked at James. James looked as though he was going to fight, but the man didn't even have his wand! As if James knew what he was thinking he shouted at Voldemort, " So what if I don't have a wand, I'll just punch you on the nose; oh wait, you don't have one!" Lord Voldemort felt furious, his lack of a nose was a sore spot for him, even after all these years. Anger welled up inside him as he yelled, "Crucio." James fell to the floor writhing and screaming. From upstairs there was a shout of, "James!" Lord Voldemort got bored of watching the oldest Potter under the cruciatus curse and broke off the spell. "Stupify," he muttered and walked up the stairs without a backwards glance. Normally he would kill and spares that got in his way but for the nose comment he let the Potter live. He would kill his children and allow him to live with the guilt of the fact that he was unable to save them. At the top of the stairs was Lily Potter. She had a wand pointed at him but her hand was shaking. "What did you do to James?" She said quite calmly given the circumstances. Voldemort ignored her and disarmed her with a wave of his hand. "Stand aside," He commanded. Lily look scared now, "No, no leave my children alone!" "Have it you way," Lord Voldemort said, "Stupify!" Lily fell to the ground, unconscious. Lord Voldemort entered the room marked 'playroom.' The two twins sat in a cot together. Harry, when he saw the man began to cry, loudly. Jessica merely looked at the man who planned on killing her and her brother. Her forehead creased into a frown as she decided in her overly-developed mind she didn't want to die.

Voldemort didn't know which twin to kill first. He decided on the raven haired boy as he was making far too much noise for his liking. "Avada kedavra," he cried his wand pointed at Harry. As he did this Jessica shifted over into the line of fire held up her hand and said clearly, "No." The light stopped just touching her palm and rebounded back to Voldemort and hit him in the chest. Everything exploded. The ceiling fell in, walls collapsed and a wraith like mist flew out of the window. Jessica sat in the midst of this examining the lightning bolt scar on her hand. Above a large peice of timber began to fall. Harry, copying his sister lifted up his hand and said, "No!" The timber exploded outward and a small fragment hit Harry's head creating a v like incision on the left side. Harry then fell unconscious the large use of his magic at such an age exhausting him.

Sirius Black knew something was wrong. He blamed the small amount of seer blood in him (the Black family was distantly related to the Trelawney's). He apperated to Remus Lupin's house and knocked on the door. A bleary eyed Remus opened the door and on seeing Sirius muttered, "Padfoot, whats going on?"

"Remus, Remus, you're ok?"

"Yes Padfoot I'm fine; what is it?" Remus was more awake by now. "Something's wrong Remus, I can feel it," And with that he apperated away. Remus had known Sirius a long time and had learnt to trust his feelings, if he said something was wrong then most likely it was.

Sirius had apperated to Godrics Hollow to just outside of the Potter home. He gasped in shock and his knees felt weak as he took in the damage. The front door had been blown off its hinges, the roof of the playroom had fallen in and there was a feeling of darkness in the air. He felt Remus appear beside him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Remus," He said turning to his friend beside him. "Peter must've betrayed the order. Go to Dumbledore, tell him what's happened. Get Poppy ready for patients and then alert the ministry." Remus stood looking shell shocked. Sirius shook him slightly and said, "What are you waiting for? Go!" Remus activated his emergency portkey and was whisked away. Sirius approached the house. He carefully navigated around the splintered front door and numerous pieces of wreckage littering the front lawn. He saw a shadow in the entrance hall. He quickened his pace and knelt down next to the figure. His heart stopped. James was lying curled up into a ball on the floor. Sirius knew it hadn't been an easy ride for James. "No, James, no! You can't do this to me!" Tear began to fall down his face as his hand closed around his best friends wrist. Then he stopped. A tiny flutter of life underneath his finger. Could it be? "Ernavate," He said, hope blossoming in his chest. James sat up. "Prongs! Your alive! I thought for a second..." James eyed his closest friend carefully. "Have you been crying?" He asked Sirius carefully. Sirius never cried. The last and only time James had seen him cry was in sixth year when he, Remus and Peter hadn't spoken to him for a week after the werewolf incident. "No," Sirius said, wiping tears away "Trick of the light. James, what happened?"

"It was Voldemort," James said bitterly, "Which means Peter..."

"Betrayed you," Sirius finished, "Filthy rat."

"Lily," James gasped, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know, where was she last?"

"I told her to take the twins and run. If she's anywhere still in the house she'll be upstairs." James and Sirius walked upstairs to find Lily lying at the top. "Lily!" James looked at Sirius wildly, "She's not..."

"Ernavate," Sirius said for the second time that night. Lily stirred. "Apparently not thank the heavens. Lily," he said looking down at her, "Are you ok?" Lily nodded and took James's offered hand as she stood up. What happened? Are the kids ok?" All three adults looked toward the playroom were a small cry could now be heard. "Harry, Jessica?" Called James. Sirius said, "I'll head downstairs, wait for Dumbledore, he should be on his way. James and Lily quickly made their way to the play room and pushed the door open. Sitting in their cot was Harry and Jessica. Harry's forehead was bleeding slightly as he lay sleeping, still unconscious. Jessica sat, crying slightly, this was the noise the two concerned parents had heard. James went to pick up Harry as Lily reached for Jessica. They cradled the two children in their arms taking comfort from their warmth. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes and turned as they heard a sound in the doorway. Dumbledore was standing there with Remus and Sirius. "You are all ok then?" He said gravely. Lily gave a small nod unable to process much. "If I may?" Dumbledore lifted his wand and gestured to the two children. Lily and James immediately reeled away from the man before registering that if was Albus Dumbledore and that he wouldn't harm their children. He quickly cast a few charms on the two and smiled slightly at the result. "Harry is suffering from magical exhaustion. It seems that when Voldemort came here tonight Harry successfully reflected the killing curse back at him and the scar if from where the killing curse made contact. It seems that Harry James Potter is the chosen one." Jessica was placed down as all the adults on the room crowded around Harry. Her warm brown eyes turn cold as she realised her parents had left her.

Alone.


End file.
